


New Danganronpa v3: After Killing Harmony

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Series: NDRV3: New Hope, New Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Despair AU, Different Survivors, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: New Survivors, Same Mastermind, Different outcome for chapter 1.





	New Danganronpa v3: After Killing Harmony

As Claps filled the room, Shuichi, Kaede, Maki and Kaito all took a bow. They had just survived the 53rd Season of Danganronpa. Shuichi and Maki was the original survivors along with Himiko but they decided to change the script.

*Flashback*

"So everyone. This is how it's gonna go down. Tojo-san, Shinjugi-kun, Gokuhara-kun , Momota-kun, Shirogane-san will be the killers of Amami-kun, Hoshi-Kun, Yonaga-san, Chabashira-san, Iruma-San, and Ouma-kun. You may choose who you want to kill. One of you can kill two people because that's how Danganronpa works." Saihara explained to the group showing them in groups of victims, killers, and survivors.

"Akamatsu-san, I hope you don't mind being framed by Shirogane-san." The blue hair boy told the blond haired girl.

"Not at all. And with being the suppose "protagonist" of the game, it'll make it even better." Akamatsu didn't look at the boy. She just said what she need to say and shut her mouth.

"But wait! Who will be the protagonist when Akamatsu-san dies?" Yonaga raised her handed.

Saihara let out a cold reply "Me"  
Everyone looks at him for a minute to see if he's serious then started to laugh.

"What?"

"You? The Protagonist? No way you'll be able to pull that off!" Momota laughs loudly and the others join him

Saihara looks at the others. Everyone was just pointing figures at still laughing. Well everyone but Akamatsu. She just looks at him with worried expression.

Saihara didn't say anything but he did walk away. Akamatsu just watch him walk away but she though she was dreaming when he saw him with tears in his eyes. She couldn't help but follow me to make sure he was okay. Of course he noticed.

"Why are you following me?" He said coldly

"I want to make sure your okay" She said sweetly with a smile

"I'm fine. I'll prove it to them that'll be a great Protagonist." He went into his room and slammed it in her face.

Akamatsu didn't mind. She just leaned in his door and said "I know you be. I have a Suprise for everyone later on. I got my own plan. I'll see you around." Still smiling she walks away

*Flashback End*

"Hey man. I wanna apologize" Kaito walks into Shuichi room

"For what?" Shuichi was still packing his things while he was talking to Kaito

"For when we first came here. I had my doubts for you. You changed my mind over the weeks. I'm sorry for saying you couldn't be a good Protagonist. Turns out you was one of the best. I really like at the end with you and Akamatsu-San saying "THIS IS THE END OF DANGANRONPA" it was so awesome." Momota sat down on a chair sitting up right

"Hehe. Yeah we enjoyed doing that. Also it's alright. I said I was gonna prove you guys wrong and I did, didn't I?" Shuichi let out a laugh and smiles at Kaito letting him know it's all right.

"Yeah and speaking of Akamatsu, have you talk to her after the show?" Kaito asked boldly

Shuichi didn't say anything for a minute then he spoke "Yeah. When we left set she told me to talk into her room so she can give me something for being a amazing Protagonist/friend." Shuichi started to blush at the thought of the girl.

"Aw shoot~ what did she give you?" Katie got up from the chair and wrap his arm around his neck

Shuichi really wished he had his hat on because he was blushing like crazy. "Well she gave me a music box that was decorated my colors and then we..." Shuichi stops talking, too embarrassed to say it

"Kissed?!?" Kaito asked, raising his voice

Shuichi just nods slowly as Kaito was rubbing his head

"Congrats dude! I'm so glad you finally got your girl!"

"T-Thanks Momota. I guess we both got a girlfriend and survived with them." Shuichi praised Kaito and himself

"Well we're all strong in our own way. The others couldn't see that" Kaito let's go of Shuichi and starts to help him with packing.

"Yeah. And the paid the price. Big time" Shuichi words were cold as ice.

"Yeah. Hey, let's get you all packed up so your uncle don't have to wait on you." Kaito puts a hand on his shoulder

"Right" Shuichi nods and continues to pack up. The boys continue to talk and talk until they was done packing. They exchanged numbers so if they need each other they can call.

*With Maki and Kaede*

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Maki said as she turns off her phone. Kaede turns to the long haired girl "It don't have to be. I don't like a lot of people but, you guys grown on me. We can become best friends if we talk more." Kaede informed her

"I feel the same. Besides we got boyfriends. We can double date sometimes." Maki insisted

"Yeah. Here let me see your phone" Kaede sits up and offers her hand

Maki put her phone into Kaede hand. Kaede unlocks her phone then puts her number into her contacts.

Maki takes her phone back when she's done and looks at it "Hey, wanna take a selfie? You know for memories"

Kaede nods and get close to maki. Maki takes the picture and looks at it "I know your not Mahiru Koizumi but that looks so professional."

Maki smiles "Thank you. I use to watch her all the time when I was younger"

"I can tell hehe. The boys should be arriving-" Kaede started her sentence but someone finished it

"Soon? We're right her" Kaito waves to the girls, luggage in hand.

"Finally. Team Danganronpa want me to give you guys your money" Kaede turns around and gives the boys their winnings

"They double our money because of how much the audience loves us" Maki pointed out (They have 10,000 dollars originally)

"Daaannnng. I'm spending my half on our new house" Kaito said to Maki. Maki lifted an eyebrow "What about the other half?"

Kaito grabs Maki hand and kiss it "its going all to you"

Maki started to blush deeply "Y-You don't have t-to"

Kaito shakes his head "You deserve it" He gave her a smile

"Ooooooo~" Kaede and Shuichi was in the background hugging each other while watching Maki and Kaito

Maki felt completely embarrassed at the moment but luckily someone interrupted them

"Kaede?" It was a similar voice like Kaede's but it wasn't hers "Katie?" Kaede turns to her younger twin sister with tears in her eyes "Come here sister!" Katie offers with her arms wide open. Kaede turns to Shuichi and he gave a nod to his girlfriend. Kaede let's go of Shuichi then ran into her sisters arms as the twins started to cry together.

It wasn't long until Shuichi felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and saw a similar face- or faces. "We're so proud of you Shuichi. We're sorry we left you but you turned out to be a fine gentleman." His mother said to him with tears in her eyes as well. "Mom? Dad?" Shuichi was at a loss of words. His parents that left him at age 3 to go to god knows where and suddenly appearing right in front of him "We're sorry kid. Maybe we can start over somehow. Just you, mom and me." Shuichi nods and hugs his parents. They immediately hugs back

Maki and Kaito looks at the two then at each other. "Kaede was right" Maki spoke out  
Kaito tilts his head in confusion "About what?" "It don't have to be a goodbye. We can always get together and talk. I prefer for us all to keep in touch. We've been through a lot." Kaito nods and hugs Maki "Yeah. We're all friends. Great friends with a great future."

After Kaede and Shuichi pulls away from their family, they went to Kaito and Maki  
"If you guys ever need me, here's my number" Shuichi gave everyone a piece of paper with his number besides Kaito

"Ah! Me too" Kaede did the same thing. It didn't take long for everyone to give each other their numbers. After they got done, they gave each other hugs and went their own ways.

Giving their goodbyes and kisses to one another they smile and covers their head with a umbrella or their jacket. For what they went through, it was worth it! They loved and cared each other through out the whole series. They just hid it. Don't worry. This isn't the end.

 

 


End file.
